Deidara? Madara?
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Deidara gets bored when resting up from missions. He heres someone calling his name and follows the voice only to find- yaoi, madaraXitachi, deidaraXitachi


To put it simply, Deidara was bored. He'd heard the term 'curiosity killed the cat' when used in reference to his nosiness. But he was insanely bored.

Stuck at the hideout with nothing to do drove him crazy. He had already tried preoccupying himself with his collection of clay miniatures he created but now he was almost out of the moist earthen material and feared having to go into battle being unarmed.

'Heh,' he thought, leaving the confines of his small room he shared with his danna. 'The irony- unarmed.' One had to remain optimistic if they expected to get anywhere in the Akatsuki.

"…dara… dara!" The blonde's ears perked. It sounded like someone was calling his name.

Last he checked, the only members present in the base were himself, Tobi, and Itachi.

Tobi was usually one to call out for his senpai, but this voice was rougher than Tobi's.

And he had told his senpai in the midst of a series of rants that he was going to wander outside for a while.

'Probably frolicking around in fields of wild flowers.' Deidara huffed imagining the child-like Akatsuki member holding the draping part of his cloak between two dainty fingers, giggling.

It certainly was an odd site in Deidara's mind's eye.

"…dara!" The cry came again breaking his trance. This time he was almost positive it was the Uchiha. He took stealthy steps towards Itachi's room, unsure of what to expect.

It wasn't like Itachi to scream or show emotion- especially when it sounded like he was calling out for the blonde assassin.

He put his ear close to the door, a trickle of sweat running down his face. All he could hear were slight movements and panting. He tensed- what if Itachi was in trouble?

He stood up straight, an indignant look on his face.

'Hell if I care, un!' A mumbling voice filtered through the whithered door to Itachi's room followed by a whimper. Deidara's heart sank. Was he crying?

Swallowing his doubts, Deidara stepped to the door shifting it open a crack.

A hand went to his mouth, his eyes wide in shock at what was behind the door.

A man with dark hair lay nude facing the bed atop a figure. The two bodies moved sensually upon the bed, a small wax candle being the only source of light in the room.

The figure lying underneath threw his head back, his lips parted in a silent scream, the light hitting his facial features enough for Deidara to make out the two defining lines under the man's closed eyes.

'Itachi!?'

Well, it was his room, but who the hell was that on top of him?! The unidentified man tilted his head nibbling at Itachi's lips.

"Ma…dara…p..please…" The Uchiha panted out.

'Madara?' Why did that name sound familiar to Deidara?

He watched as the man now known as Madara spread Itachi's legs smirking.

Itachi gasped arching upon the bed right up into the other man who held his hips down as he slammed into him. Deidara couldn't help but watch the two moan and writhe in front of him. He grinned. It was likea private porno just for him. 'This is a lot better than sitting around doing nothing.'

Madara groaned loudly and collapsed upon a worn out Itachi. They stayed like this for a moment, lips meeting every so often.

Deidara grew tense with fear when the man got up staring down at Itachi who yawned, shielding his eyes with his arm.

Madara muttered a few words to which Itachi responded by sitting up, watching the other step into his solid black pants.

Deidara moved farther behind the wall seeing the raven haired man walk over to Madara with shaky legs.

"Oh God, that was amazing, Deidara-"

Madara stopped what he was doing, staring Itachi down. Itachi's breath hitched, eyes meeting cold black ones, realizing his mistake.

"M-Madara, I-"

In an instant Madara punched Itachi in the gut sending him back into the wall. Before he could react, Madara had him pinned to the wall by one hand squeezing roughly around his already marred neck.

"How many times… are you going to screw up, Itachi?" Madara's voice was harsh, eyes void of any emotion except rage.

"I…I'm sorry. It was a mistake!" It won't happen again, Madara." He held onto Madara's thick arm with trembling hands. "Please- let me make it up to you…" Itachi choked out in a sultry voice.

Madara dropped ITachi stepping back. "Maybe next time."

'Next time?' Deidara thought to himself. 'How long has this been going on?'

He'd never seen the Uchiha so subservient. Who was this man to Itachi? He couldn't imagine Itachi as being on the bottom, and yet he had just witnessed it.

Sliding on the last of his clothing, Madara spoke, "You can make up for that and all the other mistakes you've made since day one! We'll start the next time I call for you."

With a wave of his hand, the angered man disappeared leaving a frightened Itachi sitting naked upon the floor. The blonde watched him wipe away his tears and stand up.

That was his queue to leave. He softly walked back to his room.

Itachi had called that strange man by HIS name. This amused the bomber. He would definitely play on this new development.


End file.
